powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kakuyoku Sanren
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the One Hit Kill page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! DYBAD (talk) 22:30, February 18, 2015 (UTC) When you add pics to Gallery, remember to add (non-italics) Series too. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:05, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Second warning: remember Series in Gallery. Fifth warning means blog. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:53, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Series in Users should be in italics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:57, February 20, 2015 (UTC) the black keys don't count, and users need to be in italics... the Black keys do not count. so stop adding them. I read the wiki, it never says anywhere that they nullify healing, and the wiki counts as the source of info, if it doesn't say it then it doesn't count. so stop adding them, if you can't follow that fact and the fact known users are supposed to be in italics then just stop now. I am not trying to be rude, but you really need to follow the rules here.SageM (talk) 18:58, February 20, 2015 (UTC)SageM Italics Series are in italics in Users, not in Gallery. Links go to Users. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:03, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Which part of only SERIES in italics you don't get? Third warning, two more and you get a blog. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:22, February 20, 2015 (UTC) black keys still don't count Doesn't count, it has to be able to effect everyone equally, not just one type of being. as the black keys cannot effect any other being, servants, spiritual beings, dead apostles are all immune to the black keys effects. And you have to go by the wiki, the wiki is the only thing that actually counts. if it doesn't say that then you can't post it, even if you read the original work, unless its mentioned on the wiki you can't add. Sorry but those are the rules.SageM (talk) 20:25, February 20, 2015 (UTC)SageM It has to effect everyone equally! and you adding it doesn't make it so. So no, you still can't add it. Sorry.SageM (talk) 20:46, February 20, 2015 (UTC)SageM I am trying to be civil here. I will explain this. Black keys only effect vampires(and dead apostles do not count, they are a special case)they are unable to effect any other type of being. all of the users on healing factor nullification can effect anyone/everyone, they are not limited to one type of being or entity. Also dead apostles and vampires are two different types of beings, they are categorized separately from one another so they are not the same. If you can't understand that simple fact, then I will have the admin explain it to you, I am trying to be civil here. so please stop, as you will just end up getting blocked if you keep this up.SageM (talk) 21:00, February 20, 2015 (UTC)SageM Actually it does say on the wiki... Actually it does say on the right the page in the show/hide buttons- "Weapons for use against vampires, monsters that distort the laws of nature. These "keys of providence" call forth the original laws of nature the vampire was subject to as a human" This is taken directly from the wiki. This information is listed in the references at the bottom of the page. So yes, they only effect vampires.SageM (talk) 21:36, February 20, 2015 (UTC)SageM Series You're really starting to annoy me... Last time and next gets you a blog, long one considering how many times and different rules you keep ignoring. Add Series to Gallery, but not on italics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:43, February 20, 2015 (UTC)